Short Shots
by feedlesteex
Summary: A collection of one-chaptered stories, all unconnected and unrelated. Occasionally PWP. Now up: I Went To Your Wedding. RR.
1. Dance With Me

Dance With Me 

Excusing herself politely from the last of the party stragglers, she stepped outside, into the garden bathed in the warm glow of moonlight, her pale skin illuminated, the vivid dusting of freckles across her cheeks highlighted – "angels' kisses", her mother used to say.

She stood in silence, letting the soothing sounds of the crickets and owls was around her, wrapping the warm blankets of solitude and peace around her. Hands at her side, she waited for a minute, two minutes, three…

"Aren't you going to ask me to dance, Mr Malfoy?"

Startled, he stepped back, wondering how she had sensed his approach. Then again, it was of no real surprise, she had always known when he was near – call it her sixth sense. Something flickered briefly in his eyes, a brush of paint and colour across an otherwise blank canvas.

The whispering carried his quiet reply to her, even as it sifted through her dark copper hair, mussing up his immaculate blonde coif.

"Would you like to dance, Ms Weasley?" His voice was as impeccable as the rest of him, cold, emotionless and perfectly unreadable.

He didn't wait for an answer. He never did.

A soft rustle of leaves, a quick swish of grass, and he was behind her, turning her around with practised ease. Left hand on her waist, right hand to her left, feet spaced, back straight. Almost casually, he noted that his chin was level with her nose, as the breeze blew strands of red hair into his face. His eyes roamed, before finally settling on a spot in the few inches of distance between them.

He felt her gentle touch on his shoulder, and the light feathery pressure of her fingertips against his. She moved closer to him, inhaling the unique scent of him, all rain and fog and ice, absorbing his comforting warmth.

They had no music, the band having retired for the night, but they didn't need it – the music was all in their minds, as their feet moved to a familiar rhythm. 

Front back front. Front side back. Front twirl and out. Pull in and tilt. Front back front. His mind repeated over and over like a mantra, lulling him into its vortex of languidness. 

Their feet swept the surrounding leaves into a light flurry, as they moved in perfect harmony, their bodies blending together like two pieces of a puzzle. Caught up in their mesmerizing dance of silence, she hummed along, as she dipped and twirled.

And still the music played on and on, and they danced on and on, refusing to let go of each other, holding on to each other in a sort of frenzy, their bodies holding the conversation. Their feet beat a solid rhythm, the soles of their shoes crunching on the dry leaves, and snapping the occasional twig.

And when their special music ended, they didn't let go, breathing huskily, feeling the heat radiate from each other, as their rigid dance posture folded slowly into a loose embrace. Her head rested comfortably on his chest, her hands around his waist, as one of his hands nestled snugly in the small of her back, the other splayed across her upper back.

They didn't need words. 

Just then, the strains of drunken laughter reached them, the uneven footsteps stumbling nearer, she tugged away from him, his arms reluctantly dropping to his sides. In the darkness, as the moon slid behind the clouds, hiding its gaze as if in bashful shame, he felt her eyes search for his, and he reached up and brushed against her hair, tracing a path down her cheekbone.

His hand lingered momentarily on her cheek and she caught his hand, pressing it to her lips. Tiptoeing, she murmured into his ear, before turning away.

"I saved the last dance for you."

And then she was gone, as he stared wistfully after her departing figure, silhouetted against the shadowing backdrop of looming trees.

"So did I… so did I."

~fin

A/N: Hope you liked it, please review.


	2. My Rainbow Connection

**My Rainbow Connection**

She was there again. She was always there, without fail.

And that was how he found her. He knew where she was, where she would be, after the great downpour.

Standing just outside her line of vision, he watched her, lying on a grassy knoll just hidden from the view of the castle. Feet crossed in front of her, as she sprawled on the dewy grass on her back, her hand traced patterns in the damp grass, her eyes affixed on the sky above her.

He moved towards her, silently. Pausing behind her, he quietly marvelled at how the sun glanced off her hair, crowning her with a halo of gold. His own head bent, he stuck his hands in his pockets and studied her through his lashes.

"Could you move, please? Your shadow is in the way."

"Sorry, Your Majesty."

He was pleased, when she tilted her head up and grinned at him. She had such a pretty smile. He gave a little smile back, moving to sit next to her. He was uncomfortable with smiling; it was much easier controlling emotions, at least for him. Suddenly, he felt her arm brush his as she looked skywards, and his senses ignited, leaving him with a nice tingly feeling.

"Shucks. The sun shifted."

She scrambled up from her reclining position, clambering up the small hill to the tree at its very peak. She sat against the tree, cross-legged, as she peered upwards. Sighing, he picked himself up, and set off up to join her. Impulsively, as he lowered himself onto the grass, he laid his head on her lap, resting his hands on his abdomen.

Looking down, she threaded her hands through his hair, weaving patterns in it. Not unobservant, she took in his haggard expression, the dark circles under his light eyes.

"Poor thing. You look tired. NEWTS a bit stressful?"

Startled that she had noticed, he lowered his eyes and muttered dismissively, "Yeah well. It's not easy studying for it, but I'll survive, Keep your pants on."

Glancing up, he cocked a cheeky grin at her, as she scrunched up her face, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I was just concerned, you prat. You ought to rest more. Wouldn't be good to fall sick during the exams now, would it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, you'd better."

There was a slight pause, not uncomfortable, before he spoke up.

"So, how are the rainbows today?"

A smile flickered across her face unconsciously, as she pondered.

"They're beautiful, as lovely as ever. Rainbows have nothing to hide. All those splendid colours, after a storm – it's like hope after a disaster. It's just spell-binding, and… Oh I don't know how to describe it! There's this feeling, that at the other end of the rainbow, there's someone for me, and it's just so magical. Rainbows are wonderfully magical."

Closing her eyes as he listened to her lilting voice, he smiled a little to himself, at her dreaminess and eagerness, barely conscious to register the fact that he was falling asleep.

"… Draco! Hey, psst! Sleeping beauty! Draco!"

Semi-conscious, the first thought that offered itself was about how sweet her voice was. Drowsily, he wondered if he was one of the sailors in those Greek myths of sailors lured by the melodious voices of the beautiful sirens. Like the songs of the sirens, harmonious and enticing.

The voice was calling him, he suddenly realized. His eyes fluttered open, and were immediately met by a pair of brown concerned ones.

"Ah good. You're awake. Didn't sleep at all last night did you?"

Her voice was accusing and searching.

"Uh no. Was studying Potions."

She sighed and massaged his scalp, mussing up his hair. "Please take care of yourself. Seriously now, before I'm forced to baby-sit you or something. Besides, you're already brilliant at Potions."

He shot her an impish grin. "I'd like that. The baby-sitting I mean."

Pasting a mock-annoyed look on her face, she smacked him lightly. Suddenly, she said, "Look! A star! In the morning too!"

He looked up, and to his amazement, there was indeed a star. "Interesting, now aren't you supposed to make a wish or something?" He had to force himself not to say, "Or something equally as ridiculous." He didn't want to hurt her.

Glancing at her, he noticed that her eyes were closed, hands clasped in front of her, her expression rapturous. A side of his mouth tilted upwards in amusement, and he looked back upwards, this time at the rainbow.

Red orange yellow green blue indigo and violet. He counted. Mesmerizing. The colours seemed to strike a chord deep within his soul. He just couldn't help wondering, is there really someone at the other end of the rainbow for me?

"I've made my wish."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Want to know what it is?"

"Won't that make your wish invalid or something? Disqualified?"

"Who cares. I want to tell you anyway."

"Oh. Okay then."

"I wished that I'd find my rainbow connection."

He smiled at her innocence, not doubting for a minute that she'd find hers. Peering at his watch, it suddenly occurred to him that he had to get back to his Charms revision.

"Bollocks. I have to go. Revision calls. Bugger."

As he got up, she stood up and forced him down. At her feet, he looked up beseechingly. She glared back at him fiercely.

"Nuh-uh. Today's Saturday, and you are going to relax today. Get it? Enjoy the fresh air, escape the dankness of the dungeons -"

"Hey! They are not dank!"

"- whatever. Basically, you're not going to study, even if it means I've to baby-sit you for the whole day. Understood, Mr Malfoy? Now I'm going to get breakfast from the kitchens, and you are staying put here. Merlin help you if I find you've wandered."

After a last ferocious glare to even rival his own deadliest, he submitted, and leant back against the smooth bark of the tree, watching her figure disappear into the castle.

He thought back to what she had mentioned, and he acknowledged, that perhaps, a small haplessly romantic and sappy part of him agreed. His soul whispered something to him, stirring the depths of his being, and he realized, with a jolt, that the little secret divulged to him was probably true.

He looked at his hands, then at the blue sky, with the spectacular rainbow and the glowing morning star, taking in the view of the unblemished beauty, his mind drifting over her words.

"And I think I've found my rainbow connection. It's right here with you, Ginny Weasley."

-- finis

**A/N:** Found this little piece loitering around on my table (yes it was handwritten). So I typed it out and voila! Here it is.

So review and tell me if it was good or bad.


	3. I Went To Your Wedding

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not ever. Not even the title.

****

**I Went To Your Wedding**

The young woman stepped up to the entrance, and then faltered. Her mind screamed at her to just go in, it would be all over soon; it was already over. Yet, her feet weren't listening, nervously moving backwards, retracing her steps, her hands knotting her handkerchief into knots she'd regret later. Fretting anxiously, she paced a bit, trying to strengthen her quickly melting resolve.

Unconsciously, her hand flew to the chain at her neck, her fingers playing with the cold, comforting metal that lay suspended on the chain. No. She couldn't back down, not now. She had to see it for herself, had to know it for herself.

Taking a deep breath to steel her nerves, she stepped into the chapel, her stomach sinking ominously. Oh, stop it, her mind scolded her, you brought this on yourself – you knew this was coming when you said no.

Her slim fingers dug into her purse and extracted an ornately and somewhat ostentatiously decorated invitation card.

"We sincerely invite you to the wedding of…"

Her eyes blurred with fresh, unshed tears. With a fierce sort of determination, she blinked them back, raising her head. Wandering over to an available seat, conveniently located as far away as possible from the priest, she sat down gingerly, noticing that the place was crowded and packed with other guests.

She drank in the decorations, white and pure and so… frilly. Crinkling her nose in disgust, a little voice at the back of her mind piped up, "He hates lace. I wonder what they did to make him agree to such tasteless décor."

Another equally unwelcome voice bit back nastily, "Maybe he doesn't. Maybe you don't know him as well as you do."

"Such lovely sweet decorations aren't they? Oh, I just feel my heart aflutter – reminds me of my own wedding!"

She jumped a little, her head snapping to look at the plump woman next to her, beaming heartily around at the chapel.

"Huh? Oh… oh definitely. Just… spiffy!" She simpered back, masking her contempt. Seemed like he was rubbing off on her, her mind remarked, as she flashed a fake smile at the woman, who grinned cluelessly back.

"Oh! It's starting, dear!"

The woman slipped on a pair of glasses and turned her gaze to the front, staring mesmerized at the altar.

"Dear honoured guests, we have gathered here on this beautiful day, to witness the holy matrimony of Draco Halen Malfoy and Pansy Amelia Parkinson…"

The old agony re-ignited; the old wounds reopened, and she felt a familiar bitter tightening at the back of her throat, threatening to suffocate her. She watched numbly, dully, as a radiant Pansy Parkinson made her way down the aisle, her face a vision of loveliness through the white lacy veil, her smile vibrant and carefree.

Her gaze flickered down the aisle, landing squarely on the blond man standing at the end, a slight smile playing at the corner of his lips. His hair was, as usual, perfect, every lock lying immaculately in place, and oh, oh how she longed to run her fingers through those silken threads again, to mess up his flawless hairdo.

He held out his hand, and as Pansy placed hers in it, laughing shyly.

No! She ought to have been the girl in the wedding dress next to him, not that despicable Parkinson. She ought to have been the girl with her hand in his large, warm one. She ought to have been the girl who walked down the aisle to meet him. She knew that it would have been her. If only.

She laughed softly, bitterly. She had no one to blame but herself. No one but herself.

After all, she had been the very first girl he had proposed to. She wanted to accept so badly, she belonged to him, and only him. But she knew, her heart, mind and soul knew, that it would never work out, ever.

Love was not eternal. Love did not transcend everything. Love was not a fairytale with a happy ending.

He would see his folly in a few years, and then, that would be it. Their little screwed-up fairytale.

Their families would never accept their love. Their love was and would be forbidden, and it could not, would not be. Even if her more understanding family came to terms with it, his would never, and she could never live, knowing that she had ruined his familial ties, ruined his life.

He had a future, and she was all too aware of it. She could never live with herself, knowing that she had spoilt everything.

Love was not all-powerful. Love did not cure everything.

So she did the only thing she knew she could. His happiness came foremost.

She turned him down – and left his life forever. And yet, curse her, she was too cowardly to tell it to his face. She left without saying goodbye, left abruptly without him knowing. She left him with nought but a letter by way of explanation and memories of her.

And now, all she had left of those happy times were memories, and the ring he had proposed with. A selfish gesture, she conceded. And oh, how she hated herself for it.

How he had eventually wound up with Pansy was a mystery, but of no real surprise. Lucius would have wanted it that way – a Malfoy-Parkinson alliance, sealed with marriage. Knowing that old man, if he weren't dead now, he'd be crying with joy.

Glancing to the front, she spotted another blond head. Narcissa Malfoy, tears streaming down her face, her face shone with unadulterated elation as she dabbed carelessly at them.

"Do you, Draco Halen Malfoy, take Pansy Amelia Parkinson, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and hold and cherish for all time, 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

No hesitation. None at all. She closed her eyes in sorrow. She didn't have to be able to hear to know Pansy's answer. Tears streaked down her face unchecked, and she let them. Deep down, she knew that she had hoped for a miracle of sorts, that he would dramatically refuse, like in all the Muggle movies.

How silly of her, she chided herself. He hadn't even known she was coming. He'd just send an invitation and only an invitation, and she hadn't replied. Damn it, why did he have to make it so hard for her to forget it all, to put it in the past?

Two words. Two words that condemned her to a life of regret and pain. And to have heard him say them so calmly, in that melodious voice. That voice that used to whisper sweet-nothings to her.

The sensible rational part of her rebuked herself. Stop pitying yourself. It was entirely your fault. Self-pity isn't going to do you any good.

The woman next to her turned to her, and choked out, wiping at her tears, "Oh dear me, that was so touching, how absolutely beautiful. They look perfect together don't you think?"

"Yes… I suppose they are."

Still, her tears flowed. She wondered if they would ever stop.

Through teary, blurred eyes, she saw him, her beautiful angel, lift up Pansy's veil, leaning forward slowly, the smile once again at his lips. She choked softly, and looked down, clutching her handkerchief so tightly her knuckles turned white. She couldn't bear to see them kiss.

He should have been kissing her.

The chapel burst into a standing ovation, applause ringing out around the room, some of the more voracious and lecherous members wolf-whistling and catcalling. She kept her head down throughout it all, kept herself firmly seated; she wasn't sure if she could stand.

As the congregation slowly made their way towards the new couple at the front, she wiped off her tears, commanding herself to get her act together. She had come her with a purpose, and she intended to fulfil it.

The only problem was, she had to get within six feet of him, for the complicated spell to be cast. This was her opportunity to remain unnoticed while casting her spell, and she had to grab it before her nerves failed her.

Running over the incantations in her mind, hoping that she hadn't gotten them wrong, she reached up behind her neck and unclasped the chain. Taking in one last longing stare at the intricately designed ring, she clenched it in her fist, and started to weave her way through the throng of people.

She stopped well within spell-casting range, but out of his line of vision. Anyway, he was talking so animatedly to the best man, his best pal Blaise Zabini, that she doubted he would have noticed her even if she stood right behind him.

She opened her fist, pointed her wand at the loops of the chain and the ring, and muttered her spell. The items in her hand glowed brightly momentarily, and then disappeared.

Mission accomplished. She had returned his ring. She knew she'd never be able to keep it – it was his heirloom after all. She just hoped he wouldn't mind the small amendment she had made, another selfish gesture of hers.

Satisfied with her handiwork, she turned around, and walked out of the chapel, Disapparating the moment she stepped outside, brushing off a tear or two as she went.

Enough. Enough.

--

Draco stopped talking to Blaise, the hair on the back of his neck prickling warily. He looked back; ready to dismiss it as nothing but inane paranoia. No wait, what was that brief glow? He could've sworn… No it couldn't be. He was just paranoid that's all.

He felt a sudden coolness around his beck, and something heavy and circular on his chest. Could it be…

Raising a hand to his neck, he picked out a slim silver chain, and at the end, dangled the engagement ring he had given to… Her! What was she doing here! She never said anything about coming. Then again, she hadn't exactly been… contactable.

His hand closed around the ring, something nagging at his mind that he couldn't quite catch. Wait. His head snapped up, his eyes surveying the entrance, scanning the crowd for a glimpse of her, the only woman he had ever loved, and would ever love.

He caught a quick flash of bright red hair, and then it was gone. He'd know that hair anywhere.

She had come.

His hand loosened around the ring, holding it up for him to inspect. He'd never expected it to return, never expected her to return it. He didn't want her to.

A sudden glint caught his eye. He brought his hand up further, to the light, and spotted an engraving inside the ring. But there never were any engravings; he was confused. Just then, he made out the words carved inside, and for once, he was at a loss.

He'd wanted her to come to the wedding. If he'd known she'd be here today, he probably wouldn't have said, "I do". He would have followed his soul. He would have made her see, that it didn't matter – love was undying.

But he didn't know. And now, it was too late. It was too late.

He turned to the crowd of people and excused himself, saying he had to go to the loo. Obliviously, they let him pass, as some patted him on the back, and congratulated him on his wedding, as he made his way through the horde of guests.

Out at the back of the chapel, he leaned against the white washed wall, and cried. He cried for himself, and for her, and for them. His beautiful angel. His beautiful angel.

His fingers slipped up to the ring hanging around his neck, a comforting weight on his chest, and he was reminded of its carvings – her final words to him.

_D.M. I will always love you. G.W._

And he bowed his head, and wept.

--fin

A/N: Actually I have no idea what the priest says in weddings, so I just made that up. Hope it was as authentic as I could get it to sound. Story was inspired by Patti Page's song of the same name, and I totally didn't do it justice. The story didn't quite come out the way I'd expected. Please forgive all grammatical errors or typos, I am so shacked right now, might have missed a few here and there (I don't normally get my fics beta read).

Thanks to:  
**M **Keep writing, keep practising, you'll get the mystery in there! (: Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Jade Summers** Thank you for reading and reviewing! (:

**Bigreader** I didn't think it was "perfect", but hey! I always accept compliments hahahaha. –shameless- Thanks for reading and reviewing! (:

**Ash Night** Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Raine Is Crazy** I'm glad you thought it was nice, even though the pairing wasn't your cup of tea. (: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**ScarletAngel68** Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Limebaby** Ooh I like your penname. (: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Bracken-Fae** Got to thank Kermit the Frog for the rainbow connection. (: Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Chryz** OI! -pokes- Why you never review the second one! (:

**Yingxiangie** –cowers- Okay okay! Next time I will tell you… Don't be peeved? (: -glomps-

**Snooza** I tell you ah! I will never write D/Hr! Not even for your birthday or Chryz's will I write D/Hr!! Tis against the rules of being a D/G fan!

Thanks for the compliments, everybodeh. –skulks away-


End file.
